User blog:Madame O'Front/Looking back on my nerds
Insipred by Hiddenfolk’s post Era 1 (2013-early 2014) Notable characters *Frosty Snow *Pamela Plum Frosty Snow was my first Eahoc. She was a chess and puzzle loving daughter of the Snow Queen. And that’s it. Then there was Pamela Plum, daughter of Prunella (because I thought her name meant dried prunes) who had a guy whose surname meant b*ner for a boyfriend and destined prince (that was an accident). I created many OCs in this early period in the form of drawings but only a few of them had pages and not one of them had more than a few lines of text. Several of these were based on Vietnamese fairy tales like The Crystal Heart and a variant of Cinderella called Tấm Cám. Era 2 (2014) Notable characters *Dobrya Kost *Sophia Jenkins *Cordi Orionis *Seelia Carventail Same as the first era but a few characters managed to gain decent enough development. The most successful of these was Sophia Jenkins, granddaugter of Wizard Howl. I felt she was the peak of my creativity at the time. I also created her assistant Cordi Orionis who I thought had the coolest design ever. I pretty much went on hiatus on the wiki after this period as I was more into Monster High at the time, corresponding with when I made my first successful MHOCs. Era 3 (2015-2016) Notable characters *Samuel Gulliver *Bane O'Rouge *Rosalinde Greenwood I created 3 characters Samuel Gulliver, Prissy Tangled and reworked Dobrya Kost early in this era for a now defunct next gen EAH roleplay group on deviantArt, but only Sam made it to the wiki where most of his development actually began. He was a bit problematic when I started but all that was eventually pruned out as I roleplayed more and wrote more. He was the first OC I have to reach a pretty high level of development. Looking back, Sam was possibly a self-insert as he shared many of my interests and values and had minor references to some aspects in my life. I also became a bit interested in folk songs after listening to the Assassin’s Creed Black Flag soundtrack too much which led to me creating several folk song based OCs. The first of these was Skipper Riley, who despite originally being planned as a main character in my cast was left in the backburner (and she still is). She also had a squad of cousins featuring characters with the surname Riley in different stories which consists of Twidget Riley, Parlous Riley and Bane O’Rouge. One of her would-be cousins, Bane O’Rouge (who changed his name for his role) rose to prominence and was soon changed to not be related to the Rileys. He was the first character who has major worldbuilding tied to him even though his story is so brief. I created a history for his cursed knife, as well as a description of his destined home. I also started to tackle more mature topics. My first adult OC, Rosalinde Greenwood was created in this time too. Again, she also had some headcanons and worldbuilding attached to her, such as how her punishments are carried out and her status as a substitute teacher/alarm bell ghost/rescuer. Aside from that, I thought more about each character’s families and friends and had a bit of an idea how some of them acted, though only enough to fill the relationships section. I had ideas for Sam’s parents and his relatives, Bane’s mom and his supervisor Mr Morris Sharp and Rosie’s destined angel. Era 3 was the foundation for latter eras, as the way I wrote and designed these characters is still used today. Era 4 (2016-2018) Notable Characters *Grizzabella Penumbra *Gloriosa Münchausen *Dipper Owlister *Mariposa Lavador This era is all about experimentation. Most pages posted during this time aren’t as developed as Sam and Bane were as I spread my focus among them. I wanted to try working with different family backgrounds as well as work on certain character concepts. Grizz (I think) was the one to kickstart this era after I adopted her from Sharky. My designing skills have improved a lot since Bane’s creation and I’ve been able to establish some characters’ aesthetics which helped to make their designs more consistent. Bane, Grizz and Skipper are the characters I think are easiest for me to design new outfits for as I have certain colors, motifs and styles in mind. Era 5 (2018-Now) Notable Characters *Prisma Moss *Logan Merlynum *Sophinx Riddleton *Morganite Bérylune Era 5 overlaps with era 4 as an experimental period but it has it own characteristics Some older characters were reworked into new ones, starting with Parlous Riley and an older version of Mariposa Lavador fused with each other make the current version of the latter in Era 4. This was followed by this era’s Prisma Moss and Morganite Bérylune, who are the new and improved versions of Prissy Tangle and Sophia Jenkins mentioned earlier in the blog. I started adding to a sandbox page recently to motivate myself to post more and have a place to put random ideas in until they grow into a character. I recently created my first true villain Sophinx Riddleton, who is also my first attempt at worldbuilding after a long time. She is also the most notable example of this wave of characters. Most of Era 5’s OCs are critical of something and/or can be criticized for something. In other words, they have bigger flaws and more critical views than the characters of Era 3 and 4 without being edgy as the ones in Era 1 to early Era 3. The designs in Era 5 are my most complex yet as I tried to experiment with more details and strange construction. None of the designs in this period have been fully determined and rendered yet. Category:Blog posts